Zombies, Aliens, and Pond Scum
---- Barracks :Over three hundred beds are bolted to the rocky walls of this cavern three high, a metal partition-slash-ladder between each of the beds giving some tiny bit of privacy. The floors are of textured metal, and gleam in the harsh overhead lights. A long, squat industrial refresher unit adorns the center of the room, with dozens of lockers lining the long ends of it. A thick metal door leads out to the residence deck. ---- Amelia is sitting on her bunk, clad in a practical fashion for once, typing away on the laptop on her lap. Lucius enters the barracks with a group of sweaty marines who look like they were just doing a training exercise. He moves off to remove his armour at his bunk's locker. Ivan enters a bit after Lucky, leading a few press-ganged marines and the like already. He's clad in a worksuit, and has his ever present cane and techscanner out. He glances around, and heads towards Amelia, smirking slightly, "Vi is still at service, da?" he asks when he's in earshot. "That does depend on what you need me for," Amelia acknowledges, typing away- "but yes, most likely." "Oh - before I go off and shower, what do you need her for? I'm gonna go down with you. I assume construction is in the endgame stages of things? I haven't had the luxury to check in two weeks." Lucius says, frowning as he puts his boots back on. His armour, thankfully, remains off. Ivan glances to Lucius, "Da, construction on first room is almost done, should be finished tomorrow or day after, am going to explore next section of passages, hope to find more rooms for use, da sir?" he replies to Lucky with a nod, he looks to Amelia, "Could use vi when find wires, da? Get electricity in newly explored parts opperational, da?" Ivan is near Amelia, Lucky is sweaty and taking off combat gear, a group of press ganged marines and the like are following Ivan. "You're only done the FIRST room? What the fuck have you been waiting on, Warrant Officer? THis is /three weeks/ of work? Tell me when you're that behind schedule next time." Lucius's frown is very pronounced at this point - he throws his blouse over his undershirt and crosses his arms over his chest. "Light. A. Fucking. Fire. Under. It." "I can manage that, of course. Do you need me now?" Amelia asks Ivan, canting her head slightly. "Ya meant first /major/ room, sir." Ivan replies, nodding slightly, "Have found other smaller rooms that are nyet suitable for major storage or living space, am hoping to find larger rooms on expidition, da sir? But ya understand, will get men working harder, sir." he nods to Amelia, "Da, could use vi." "There are /four thousand/ men on station, Warrant. If you can't work them hard enough to find enough space for this, or to dig out enough space from the fucking rock, then I will get somebody who can. I want this done by the end of next week. Are we clear?" Lucius narrows his eyes. "Lucius is looking for a man who can speed up physics, good luck, sir," Amelia tells Ivan drolly as she sets aside her laptop and rises to her feet. Dirionis enters the barracks with a quick, darting motion for his bunk, as discretly as he can. Ivan nods to Lucius, "Da sir, if can find rooms soon will be able to happen," he replies. He shakes his head slightly at Amelia, only saying, "Need to find rooms, follow ya." he says, and then assuming he isn't stopped by the Captain, he heads off towards the lift. "Ravensdale, when I ask you to talk, you can talk. For now, shut your fucking mouth since we're on the subject of computers or phyrrians." Lucius snaps rather icily at Amelia. "The fact is that he has had three weeks to organize search parties properly and he hasn't done so. This is a problem. Let's go." He catches Dirionis out of the side of his eye. "Callot, I don't fucking think so. Get your lazy ass up and ready." Amelia pauses and raises her blond brows at Lucius, and snaps back, "Perhaps I'll just shut aforementioned fucking mouth on the subject of everything, then. I do not -have- to spend my time here." Meanwhile, Ivan and the majority of the press ganged soldiers have moved off towards the lift. "Yes Sir?" Comes Callot's response, "Lazy ass reporting." He snaps a quick salute at that. ---- Lower Prominade :This area, once the lower promenade of Hancock Station, has been converted into a makeshift bunkroom. Debris which was formerly here has been cleared out and replaced with rows of triple stacked bunk beds, all prefabricated. Lockers have been set up staggered from the beds. Electrical lighting has similarly been wired through, and a wash area is to the side of the new barracks. There is little privacy available here, but all the essentials are present. No decoration has been set up throughout the room yet, though it is very clean. To the back, there is a barred off door, whose metal frame looks to be brand new. ---- Ivan is moving at a fairly quick pace towards the main construction area, which is really a barracks and not a construction zone. There's extra worksuits nearby, which Ivan instructs the marines and other soldiers into. He himself gets hold of a line, attaching it to his suit, and it's passed along to the other members of the group as they get their own suits on. Lucius is into his worksuit very quickly, checking both the integrity and then the line. He clicks his harness to a tether point. "Well, chief?" Amelia somewhat reluctantly dons a worksuit herself, making very sure to get tethered soundly. She triple-checks the line, in fact. Dirionis moves in also, following the group and heads for the line and hooking in. "Ready." Ivan nods, "Da, follow ya, make sure suits are sealed, nyet want trapped gasses getting in." he says as he clicks the helmet of his own suit shut, before moving through the main construction area, heading towards a set of doors. "Let's here a sound off after you check the next man's suit." Lucius says through his vocalizer, thereafter replying to himself, "Two okay!" When he checks the woman next to him. Amelia checks her own suit several times before checking the one next to her, calling out the "Okay!" when it gets to her turn. And then... she goes right back to checking hers, with a degree of caution nigh on paranoia, before following Ivan though. "Four Okay." Comes Dirionis' voice through the vocalizer, tapping the person in front of him. Ivan nods, pausing by the door until all suits have been checked and are fully sealed. He glances over the party once more, before he nods and opens the door. He flicks the light on his helmet on, and heads into the dark tunnel, "Watch feet, is debris," he calls back along the line. Lucius keys his worksuit's integral flashlight to turn on, glancing about carefully. Amelia, quite literally, keeps her eyes very much on her feet as she follows Ivan along. The woman is completely silent, whether out of being in a snit or some desire to actually be businesslike. Martin taps on his worksuit's flashlight a bit behind the group as he picks up his pace to catch up. Dirionis crunches or pushes any debris out of the way of him, looking around. He mutters something about being a Marine-Engineer. The going isn't too bad, just full of debris. It's not too long before the group comes to a crossroads of tunnels, however, three directions. Ivan stops, glancing to either side of him and in front of him, "Any preferences on direction?" he asks the group. To the right, the darkness of the tunnels seems to deepen, swallowing up even the beams of the worksuit's flashlights. Straight ahead a dripping noise can be heard to the perceptive, and to the left the occasional crackle can be heard. "They all look the same to me," notes Amelia with a slight shrug. "I don't particularly care." And she waits patiently to receive orders, standing still. "To the right. I'll go first, and make sure my line holds." Lucius says, not waiting for any answer before he moves off. Martin slides up to the group. "Miss anything interesting?" He asks. "Well, how about back the way we came? If not that..." Diri pauses as Lucius says to the right, "I agree." Ivan nods to Lucius, "Da sir," he replies as he follows after Lucius, holding onto the line as well. The further the group continues, the deeper the darkness gets, and eventually it gets to the point where no walls can be seen in any direction. It does seem slightly lighter to the rear, however, back in the direction the line leads. "You've missed -nothing-," Amelia informs Martin helpfully, though she begins to frown as the group progresses onward into the darkness. "This is lovely..." "This is spectacular. We need some more light sources. I want two people to go back and get full plasma torches. No need to explore an area we can't see in. We wait here." Lucius says. The two soldiers go off to get the equipment. "Ah alright." Martin murmurs as he checks his clip. "Darker then shit in here. Bet all sorts of crap can be hanging out. Was an outlaw station before right? Pre Sanc?" Dirionis sighs as he looks around, yawning into the vocalizer. Ivan nods, waiting with the rest of the soldiers. It's not long before the two men come back with light. The room is revealed, or, most of it. It's still rather dark, as the room is quite large and has a fairly high ceiling. There's really nothing to be noticed except for debris scattered on the floor. Lucius would rub his chin, except that he's in a work suit. "Get some men working on this room. I want you to deploy a drone, when you can, to map the rest of it out. Let's go back and follow that crackle. Electricity is good." He moves back now. "Are we looking for anything unusual in particular?" ventures Amelia as she duly follows everyone back out. "Aye another big empty room. Pub called it!" Martin barks out and raises a hand. "Or a hypo lab whatever. "Nope." Comes Dirionis' response, "Gentleman's club." He steps his way back. "Electricity. Light source would be nice. Or beer." Lucius admits, moving on without any further words, though his lit up helmet shows a grin. Ivan nods, and as they move back towards the other passageway, he can be heard conversing with engineers, and more lights can be seen as a team makes it's way past the first team, heading into the big room. The crackling becomes obvious as when the party moves into the left tunnel. There's a closed door, but that's not what's causing the crackling, a control panel next to the door is. Every so often it cracks and sparks jump out from the panel. "Don't be sexist," Amelia reproaches Dirionis with a sniff as she continues making her way out. "If it's going to have semi-nude dancers some of them had better well be -men-." The crackling panel is eyed with visible interest and concern both. "Could work I guess." Martin grins as he walks along. "And by the way who said semi nude?" "Hey, Ravensdale could teach pole-dancing lessons." Diri suggests, giving Martin a light elbow nudge. His eyes settle on the door ahead of them. "Entirely in your realm, Chief. I know a little bit about how to wire up a house or a vehicle, but I'm no expert, that's for fucking sure." Lucius steps back, looking around elsewhere. Cautiously, he slips his ten millimeter out of its holster and aims it at the door, flicking his safety off after checking that a bullet is chambered. "Never be too cautious. Maybe we have some mummies." Ivan nods, speaking into his suit's voice system, "Turn power off, da?" and in moments, the crackling stops. At which point, Ivan moves over towards the panel, gesturing towards Amelia to join him. "The only thing I am interested in teaching you about a pole, Sergeant Callot, is how to shove it up your ass," replies Amelia quite primly. "Although you may also well excel me in that." She moves toward the panel as well, but hangs back to let Ivan have the first look. Martin chuckles and elbows the Lunite back. "See? Ya don't fuck with Sivadian girls." He says as he watches her walk off. "Anyways, how's that system you came up with? I'd like a lesson or two maybe." Dirionis rolls his eyes with a grin, "Specially the bat-shit crazy ones." He cuts the chatter after that, standing aside for anyone to pass. "Keep the talk to a minimum, people." Lucius says gravely. "This /is/ a military operation. Nice to have some fun, but it's serious, as Miss Ravensdale so candidly pointed out half an hour ago." Ivan opens up the panel, looks to be some damaged wires, mainly, "Can help ya with this?" he asks as he produces a few tools to repair said wires, temporarily of course. Tools are proffered to Amelia as well. Accepting the tools, Amelia leans in to repair a few of the other wires while Ivan finishes up the majority, working carefully and a little slowly to keep her hands from shaking. They do, however, betray the occasional tremor in paused moments of the work. Martin watches the two engineers for a moment but looses interest soon enough. The Martian opens his helmet for a moment just long enough to slap another patch to his neck. Lucius is busy watching the door. With is handgun out. Dirionis clears his throat, remaining quiet except for that. The panel is completed, and stepping back he calls for the power to be turned back on. As soon as it does, an odd, slow creaking noise can be heard from behind the doorway. The sparks have stopped coming from the panel, and the door opens, and there's distinct movement in the darkness, as well as the sound of moving air and the creaking noise. And that decidedly spooks Amelia, who hurries back from the panel. "Good God something's alive in there!" the Sivadian woman squeaks, looking for someone with a gun to hide behind. "Ah fucking aye." Martin snorts as he shoulders his rifle and steps forward to take up a postition near the door and Lucius. Dirionis raises his rifle as well, stepping forward. "Yeah, watch out for the boogey man." He says cockily, "Wedge that corner, huh? I'll give you some extra light." "And that is why I have this puppy out." Lucius mumbles quietly to himself overt he comms, not the vocalizer. But the latter gets keyed as he yells, "Come out now." He motions for Martin and Diri to back away, doing so himself. This leaves about five metres in between him and the door. He nods at Diri. The creaking noise continues, and appears to be gaining speed, the noise happening faster and faster. The movement in the darkness though? Doesn't seem to be...going anywhere. There's definite movement, but it almost looks like the movement isn't really going anywhere from where it happens to be. Ivan has also taken up a defensive position behind people with guns. Amelia relaxes slowly after a moment as nothing jumps out to eat her face, and dares to peek around the marines. The blond woman peers into the darkness, venturing quietly, "Is it a machine? ...someone shine a bloody light in there." Martin flicks on his rifle's underslung light and shines it like a good boy. He takes a step back and powers up the plasma cannon as he does so. Dirionis offers his light for Lucius' sake as well, trying to get a look, and being one of the tall ones, it isn't too difficult to see over people. Lucius doesn't respond, waiting for somedoby to do just that. "Hold your fire until we know." He does say, though. When the light is shined in, from the marines as well as the two marines who still have plasma tourches, the room is revealed to be much like the other one, fairly large. The source of the movement is revealed though, an old, dusty, rusted, industrial sized fan, which appears to be the source of the creaking noise. Ivan also visibly relaxes. "Bloody hell," murmurs Amelia, sounding faintly disgusted. "Watch out, it might mess up our hair or something." The disdain seems to be turned inward, however, as the woman shakes her head. "Well, we may as well explore." Lucius lowers his weapon but it remains palmed. In he goes. Martin lowers his rifle and powers down the plasma cannon. "Hmm good thing we all don't have lush locks aye?" "Hancock's heroes." Diri mutters to himself, following in after Lucius. Except for the old creaking fan, the room is much like the other one. Fairly large, debris scattered all around the floor, a few small holes in the ground. Ivan, upon seeing that it's not something living, is already calling in a team of engineers as he follows everyone else. Amelia trudges in as well, looking around the room to check on the rest of the wiring, attention caught by the fact the fan is still moving- she looks for anything else unusual, grumbling to herself sourly about the surprise. "These areas can all be used for what we need. You're going to have to wire provisional lights from the rest of the station, Chief, build them up and as you're building rewire this electric system with proper functions." Lucius says, his hand waving to the entire area. Martin swings his rifle over the area. The Martian watches the fan for a few moments with a blank expression before going back to keeping an eye out. Dirionis does the same as Martin, spreading the area with light for the engineers. Ivan nods, glancing around, "Da, will start with lights, and work from there, essentials first." he replies. The other team of engineers can be seen in the passageway by the lights on their worksuits, and bringing more lights with them as well. There is a beep inside Lucius's worksuit - it's hardly audible, though he starts to talk on his comm, muffled by the suit. On his vocalizer he says, "I'm being called away. Some sort of fucking accident in the galley. Keep exploring, go check that third corridor out. I want a status report on my desk when you're done. And I want you to set work crews twenty four seven finishing the construction of this. FUel lines are a priority, remember - I want that console up." He nods at those present and clicks his pistol on safe, sliding it into the worksuit's holster. Then he moves out. "You want us to rip out the entire current system and redo it from scratch?" Amelia questions dubiously. "It might be easier to- all right," sighs Amelia mildly, and shakes her suited head. "No, I want you to do what's best and most efficient." Adds Lucius. Martin swings his light around and starts to explore deeper into the large room. A soft humming in Latin can be heard faintly. "Am I gonna have to listen to that this whole mission, Martin?" Diri asks as he checks out the corners. for action With nothing further of note, Ivan nods to Lucius, "Da sir, will have report for vi," he replies, before adressing everyone else, "Check final tunel, da?" he says as he moves towards the doorway. "Yes... and I will want to ask you about to what extent we are rewiring," Amelia tells Ivan, moving to follow him out. "It seems like unnecessary duplication of work to not use some of the old system- is there a reason to replace it -all-?" Martin looks over at Diri and smirks. "Well shit now you will." He chuckles and goes back to singing as we walks along the room's edge. "Don't make me come over there." Diri warns, moving towards the final tunnel. And the final tunnel, when they reach it, appears to be somewhat treacherous. A pipe in the ceiling seems to have burst, and somewhat recently too. A thin film of water covers the floor, leading right up to...a gaping hole in the ground. There's a path along the edge of the wall that appears to be stable, and goes all the way across the hole. Amelia frowns curiously as she notes the burst pipe, standing on tiptoe to try and get a better look at it and ascertain what might have caused it to break. "Well fuck us." Martin murmurs as he spots the hole. "Fuck... Diri get my line, I'm gonna try ta cross." He says handing the Lunite his cord. "Aye Ame, this doesn't work out, well its been fun." The Martian then start to slowly head for the ledge. "Gotcha." Diri responds, holding the rope soundly in his hands, "Be careful." Ivan nods a bit, watching after Martin. Amelia would be able to note that the pipe is indeed, BROKEN. "Huh," murmurs Amelia, still investigating that pipe curiously. "Wonder what happened here... and don't you dare fall, she adds belatedly, turning to Martin. "Fuck I run around Martian cliffs a kid. Gonna tell me don't I da..." Martin gets cut off in his boasting with a sweet fuck, some latin and a slip. His legs slide out and off he goes into the great unknow. for science I tell you. Dirionis rolls his eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever, keep talk...SHIT!" When Martin slips, Diri's feet slide a little on the wetness too, the slick rope shooting through his hands. And Martin tumbles over for science. SPLASH. Martin ends up in about waist deep stagnant water...maybe 3 feet below the hole surface. Martin'd end up with a few bruises at best, and a VERY slimy worksuit. Amelia isn't able to see that the fall isn't long, although the splash does reassure her somewhat- still, she shrieks "Martin!" quite piercingly, and in a surprising display of recklessness rushes over to the edge to try and peek down for any sight of him. Martin gets the wind knocked out of him and he stares blankly ahead as he starts to sink to the bottom. Luckly the Martian is in a worksuit so he doesn't drown it the giant pool of....standing water. "-Get- back here!" Diri growls, pulling Amelia back a bit by her tether, "-Behind me-." He sounds serious, now, seeing the possible death that could've occured. He kneels down to get as much of the rope as he can, latching on to it to attempt and pull Martin up. "Martin, help me out here, come on, get up." "Komrade!?" Ivan asks, keeping back but trying desperately to see what's become of Martin, the Ungstiri acctually looking a bit worried, surprisingly. Diri manages to hoist Martin about a third of the way out of the hole by himself. "Bugger that," snarls Amelia, and though she does rise and step back from her relatively stable place at the side of the hole, she grabs the rope as well and heaves with all of the strength her not-very-toned body can manage. Martin shakes his helmeted head as he rises out of the water. "Fuck.." He grumbles as his arms reach out and he tries to climb out now with the added help. "Aint deep but shit... could be dead." "Your fine, come on up." Diri reaches one hand down to clasp Martin's, the other still hefting the rope. Ivan lends his weight to the rope as well, although it's really not much to add. Mainly, it's with Diri's help and his own strength that Martin manages to get back up to ground level, safe, if slimy. Either love knows no stench or Amelia's got a bad sense of smell, because she lets go of the rope once Martin's hauled up to go over there and hug him tightly. Even while upbraiding him.. "I grew up climbing on cliffs my bloody ass, Martin Hayden! You could have gotten yourself killed!" "Wha...? It aint bloody. I bought the damn lube last time." Martin says mostly in a dazy as he lies still now. The Martian blinks his eyes a few times. "Hun.. don't think you should be touching this crap... we need to get you sprayed down and to a medic." "Yeah, you both should go to the medic." Diri says, turning to Ivan, "Well, should we call it quits here and finish this off later or what?" "Ya will get team to pump water out, nyet think anyone will get over while is still slick, da?" Ivan replies as he glances to the water. Amelia's eyes narrow at Martin's joke, and she smacks him before rising again. "Next time you almost die I don't think I shall care," she huffs indignantly. Martin slowly sides his helmet off. A sniff and a cringe. "Fuck thats bad." He murmurs then looks over at Amelia. "Ah... well...." The Martian stammers. "Thank you." Is all he can manage. "Yeah, come on, have that moment for when we get outta here." Diri says, becoming more like Lucius with each passing moment. "Let's go." Ivan remains where he is, calling in for engineers, "Make sure vi go to medic, Komrade, nyet want vi sick." "You smell absolutely awful," Amelia informs Martin, holding out a hand to him. "Come on with you." Martin gets to his feet after a moment then looks over at Diri with a raised brow. The Martian rubs his lower back despite the worksuit then nods. "Alright lets get going." He says, avoiding contact with the Sivadian for the moment. Dirionis nods, saying nothing more as they exit. Ivan remains where he is, calling in that team of engineers to help get the water out. "You can touch me, I've already got myself contaminated with the slime," Amelia tells Martin disgruntledly as they trudge out. "This reminds me of a very bad date I had once..." "Sounds like a story and a half." Martin mutters as he moves near her and brushes a slimy glove over her arm as he walks along. Dirionis follows after the two, silent as the grave. Ivan just remains where he is, another team of engineers, equipt with a pump, come up to im and get to work. Category:Classic New Luna Militia logs Category:Classic Military logs Category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Category:Classic Exploration logs